Dinner at the Mizu's
by Fire Lady Katara
Summary: Katara and Zuko are dating.But her older brother,Sokka won't accept it.Katara invites Zuo over for dinner so they can get to know each other.Will Sokka learn to accept their love?ZUTARA
1. The Invite

"Oh, Sokka pouvez vous accpet simplement que je suis datant n'est pas si mal! il est vraiment doux et affectueux. " Katara told her and Sokka are from France and Sokka can't speak english,but Katara can.

"No, est le mauvais garçon! qui signifie qu'il est mauvais!" Sokka said back.

"OK, est-il je l'invite sur pour vous pouvez faire connaissance lui." Katara suggested.

"Amende, mais je ne plaise!" Sokka said and walked sighed and went to Zuko.

"What he say," Zuko asked as he leaned against the locker.

"Oh Zuko est le mauvais garçon il est mauvais, bla balh bla bla de balh" Zuko looked at her.

"He said your the bad boy which means your bad,but I let you come over for dinner to show your great," Katara said.

"But I thought you like bad boys," Zuko said and grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh I do,save this for after dinner!" Katara said and pressed a finger on his whined

"Go tell your dad and mom." Katara said as the bell rang,it was time to go home.

"Ok,see you later," Zuko planted a kiss on her cheek walked down the hall and got on his he got away from the mob of screaming girls he drove home.

At Zuko's house...

Zuko put his motorcycle in the garage and came inside.

"Hi family," Zuko said.

"Hi,Zuko." Ursa didn't say 's family was Italian. All of his family spoke english except his walked in his Uncle's room.

"Ciao, zio," Zuko said and went into his threw his his homework to the side and went out to the front.

"Mom,Katara wants to know if I can go over her house for dinner?" he said and grabbed a orange.

"Sure,but you have no dress clothes so go to the mall and get you something to wear," Ursa said and handed him $100.

"Thanks,mom. Bye" he said and went to the garage. His got his red and black helmet and got his before his was about to get on his motorcycle Uncle came running out.

"Zuko, Zuko stai andando al negozio?" his Uncle said.

"Posso smettere dal e farlo, di cosa hai bisogno?" Zuko asked.

"Si può ottenere me alcuni tè per favore?" Uncle Iroh said.

"Di course, è più tardi." Zuko said and drove off.

"What is it with him and tea?" Zuko asked himself.


	2. The Mall

Zuko parked his motorcycle in a parking went into the mall into the men then noticed a girl that looked just his girlfriend.

'_Katara' _he turned around it was Katara.

"Hey,Katara!" Zuko turned around and over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My mom wanted me to get some dress are you here?" Zuko asked to look over her shoulder.

"I'm helping Sokka," he noticed him and ran over to Katara.

"Katara, ce qui est de lui faire ici!" Sokka said.

"Il est ici pour sélectionner les vêtements pour qu'il provient." Katara answered.

"Je vous suis regarder marcher! ne pas essayer un autre avec ma sœur!" Sokka said to Zuko and doing I'm watching you sign with his fingers.

"What did he say?" Zuko asked.

"I'm watching you tramp don't try another with my sister!" Katara repeated.

"Well I can't promise that," he said and kissed her giggled.

"Stop it,before he sees about after Sokka drives himself home we can go get something to eat?" Katara said.

"Ok." Zuko said as he picked out dark red dresspants.A white shirt and black jacket to go over also picked out a red Sokka finished Katara told him to drive home she's going to spend some time with refused at first but then Katara threated him so he and Katara sat down at a table in the food court.

"I'm going to get us something to eat," Katara said and got was texting his friend Jet.

'_Hey' __**From Jet**_

_'Hey' __**From Zuko**_

_'Wanna hang out l8ter'_

_'Nah,I'm wit Katara'_

_'You mean that hot chick from gym'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Cool'_

_'I gotta go,she back'_

_'Ight bi' _Zuko put his phone got sandwiches and a huge drink for them to took a bit from his sandwich.

"What did your family say?' Zuko asked.

"They said sure," Katara said.

"Cool," Zuko said wishing his family was like. Zuko and Katara turned to here a girl scream.

"OMG!There's Zuko!" she said and a mob a girls came and crowded around the table.

"Hi,Zuko." one said.

"I love you!" another frowned.

"Don't worry I'll always be yours,"Zuko said and kissed Katara. girls gasped.

"You stole my man," One said to Katara.

"Excusez-moi," Katara said.

"Yah you!Can't you hear me?" she said.

"Oh your about to hear my fist contact with your nose," Katara pulled back her stopped her looked at the girls.

"It would be nice if you leave."

"Anything for you," they said and walked of.

"I'm sorry about that Katara," Zuko said.

"It's alright," Katara said and finished their food. After that Zuko offered to drive her home.

"Do I get to ride the motorcycle?' Katara asked.

"Of course," Zuko said.

"Yay!" she cleaned up the table and walked outside. They found his motorcycle and rode off.

They got to Katara's gave him a kiss good-bye.

'_Not bad for a day at the mall_' Zuko thought.


End file.
